The Art of Seductive Insistence josefmick slash
by Emerald72
Summary: Josef always gets his own way. Mick should know that by now. Josef/Mick Slash male/male content Mature Audiences Only.


Title: The Art of Seductive Insistence

Pairing: Josef/Mick

Rating: NC17 for explicit sexual content

Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: Josef always gets his own way. Mick should know that by now.

------------------------------------------------

"What are you doing here?"

Mick felt familiar hands around his waist, and turned to see Josef grinning at him through a haze of smoke, and strobe lights, punctuated by the driving beat of the music in the club.

"I've been working too hard lately, thought I'd take the night off." Josef shrugged a reply, and pushed the dark sunglasses covering his eyes, further onto the bridge of his nose.

"Some of us should be so lucky." Mick raised an eyebrow, and drew his mouth into a smirk. "I, on the other hand, am working. So make yourself scarce you're distracting me."

"Oh come on, Mick." Josef flashed a mock pleading smile, peering out from underneath his shades. "It's been ages since we got to have a boy's night out. Come and have some fun with me."

"Josef, I know what your idea of a boy's night out is, and it was just last week you know." Mick reminded. "Your office, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Josef grinned at the memory. "That was good, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was." Mick exhaled in reluctant admittance, and rolled his eyes briefly. "But I really don't have time for that now."

"Make time." Josef folded his arms across his chest and regarded Mick with a smug, challenging grin. "What exactly are you doing here, anyway? What's the assignment this time?"

"I'm supposed to be tracking this guy, drug dealer, might know something about a missing girl." Mick looked past Josef, trying to scan the room, and answer his question at the same time.

"And? Well is he here?"

"Not that I've seen, not yet anyway" Mick continued to scan the room, distracted by Josef's continuing questions.

"Well, you're not working then, are you?" Josef's words were a matter of fact statement, and then he was stepping towards Mick, covering the distance between them in one sudden, inhuman rush of movement. Drawing his arms around Mick's waist, and crushing his mouth against Mick's lips, he began to manoeuvre Mick over to a darkened corner of the club.

"You're very insistent sometimes, Josef, you know that, don't you?" Mick huffed in frustrated annoyance. And then Josef's hands were pressing him back against a wall, fangs nipping lightly at the skin of Mick's throat. Josef ground his pelvis against Mick's.

"I always get my own way, Mick. You should know that by now." Josef gave another smug smile, and arched a pointed eyebrow, before dropping to his knees, and hurriedly undoing the various fastenings on Mick's jeans, releasing Mick's cock, already half erect in anticipation, into his hand.

Mick gasped, and rocked back on his heels, responding to Josef's expert strokes along the length of his shaft. Josef pressed two fingers against Mick's perineum, using a firm, upwards pressure to stimulate the area.

"Oh shit." Mick gritted his teeth, and inhaled sharply as he felt Josef wrap his lips, moistened with saliva, around the head of his erection. Josef worked his tongue in slow circles, over Mick' shaft, and shifted his mouth along Mick's cock, opening his throat to take in more of Mick's length.

A persistent driving rhythm began to sound throughout the club. Mick leant back against the wall behind, and grasped the back of Josef's skull with his hands, his fingers tangling in Josef's hair. Offering direction, and guidance, Mick began to thrust into Josef's mouth in time to the beat of the music.

"The Exorcist." Josef suddenly broke away from his oral ministrations, and smiled up at Mick quite matter of fact.

"Beg your pardon?"

"This track, the sample in it is from that movie, The Exorcist."

"Ok? And I needed to know that while I'm getting my cock sucked, why?" Mick folded his arms, and looked down at Josef, brow scrunched in bemusement.

"Point of interest." Josef shrugged, and then slid back up along Mick's body, pressing Mick further back against the wall, and running the tip of his tongue along the side of Mick's neck.

"Josef." Mick sounded incredulous. "I was enjoying that you know."

"I know." Josef stepped back, and held Mick at arms length, a grin playing over his features.

"Then why the hell did you stop?"

"Foreplay." Josef replied casually, and then gripped the sides of Mick's waist, and spun him around to face the wall. "You don't think I was going to let you come before we even got to the main event do you?"

"Josef, for fuck sake." Mick hissed, and rolled his eyes with a huff of disbelief as he felt Josef's hands tug at his pants. "Not here. I think we can find somewhere a little more private."

Wrapping his arms around Mick's waist, Josef lifted Mick half off his feet, and swept him through the crowded club, dragging him towards a door near the back entrance.

"Is this private enough for you?" Josef shoved Mick through the door, and into the box covered storage room, with a pointed quip. Not giving Mick time to respond, he hurriedly manoeuvred him over to a table against the far wall. Pushing Mick down, Josef hurriedly flipped him over onto his stomach, and then retrieved a small tube of lubricant from the pocket of his suit pants.

"You carry the stuff with you now?" Mick arched an eyebrow at Josef over his shoulder.

"Only when I know I'm going to be running into you, Mick." Josef grinned in cheeky reply.

"Oh so this wasn't a chance meeting then? I should have known."

"Yes you should have" Josef laughed, and pulled Mick's pants down to his ankles. Smearing an application of lubricant over his cock, he pressed himself against Mick's entrance, and penetrated him with one quick hard thrust. "You left your organiser lying around the other day, I checked your schedule. I knew you were going to be here." Josef bent his head to Mick's ear, and whispered to him. Pausing for a moment, Josef allowed Mick's body time to adjust to the sensation of being filled, and then slowly drew back, and thrust into Mick's arse once again, beginning a slow steady rhythm of fucking.

Josef kept the pace easy at first, wanting to prolong the pleasure for both of them, adjusting the angle of penetration slightly to give Mick's prostate more direct stimulation. Until the driving strains of Golden Girls Kinetic broke through his control, and he gripped onto Mick's hips for leverage, slamming himself into Mick's body in time to the rhythm of the music. Mick hung onto the edge of the table in front of him, and growled with pleasure.

"Oh fuck." Josef growled as he felt the first stirrings of impending release. He tried to in vain to hold back, wanting to control the pace of his movements, enjoying the sensation of being buried cock deep in Mick's arse far too much to want to come just yet. The pounding rhythm of the music was just too alluring though, far too much of a temptation, the beat spurring him on.

Josef began fuck Mick as hard he could, noting with self satisfaction the way Mick was thrusting back against him, snarling, and writhing with unabashed pleasure. Suddenly Josef felt Mick reach back, and take hold of his arm, yanking it sharply around to his mouth. Mick's whole body tensed as he sank his fangs into Josef's wrist, and then spiralled into convulsions of climactic release, growling with hedonistic abandon.

Several quick, hard thrusts later, and Josef was tumbling headlong into the abyss of his own snarling, shuddering completion. Falling forward, he sank his own fangs sharply into the back of Mick's neck, and rode out the waves of orgasm tearing through him.

"Damn, that was good" Josef muttered breathlessly when it was over, withdrawing from Mick's body, and bending over to place a quick kiss on the side of Mick's face.

"Yeah it was." Mick admitted with a sheepish laugh, as he adjusted himself back to a more respectable state. "Do you think I could possibly get back to work now though?"

"Sure" Josef shrugged as he zipped up his own pants, and grinned at Mick cheekily. "Don't let me stop you".

And with that he gave Mick one final warm, wet kiss, and then sauntered out the door as if nothing had happened.


End file.
